friends or foes
by brittanie lynch X.x.X
Summary: allys life isnt so bad at home but school well that is a completely different story she is hit and called every name you could think of. all she wants is a knight in shining armour but will she settle for a knight in skinny jeans and vest top? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Friends or foes?

Monday morning has come around once again, such a good weekend had to end… and now once again I have to go to that hell hole of a school. I swear that teachers are supposed to protect you from being bullied but they just pass by when im being hit and call every name under the sun…

"ally get down here now! your running late and you can't get a detention I need you to work at sonic boom tonight." my dad shouts up. what why tonight I hate working Mondays it is so slow… "yes dad I will work tonight and im nearly ready." I reply hoping I sounded sincere and it didn't sound forced like it was.

I finally arrive at school and straight im slammed into a locker my books thrown across the hall. great a perfect way to start the day. NOT! " hey trollop how are we doing today?" Cassidy asked the queen bee of this school and my biggest bully and no one dares to stop her from bullying me for 3 reasons 1) her dad is super rich 2) she has amazing parties 3) she can make or break your reputation. " hey Cassidy im just peachy nothing starts the day like being body slammed into lockers- oh and look at that my books are so special that they can fly why isn't my life perfect!" I yell back at her ugh what a cow I hate her so much, why does she have to have th- SLAP! I am taken out of my thoughts by a manicured hand slapping me right across my face. she then gets right up in my face and whispers "you ever use that tone with me again and you will be sorry." with that she struts off with her army of skanks(1) well with my first part of torture done time for the rest of the day… 3:10 only five ore minutes and im out of this hell hole and straight to work yippee! (notice my sarcasm) finally the bell rang I scurried out of the room and straight to work this night is going to drag…

"no sir the price on this guitar is the price you have to pay no bargaining are you going to pay or do I have to ask you to leave?" I ask with such a forced polite tone only to be greeted with a grunt and he walked off well to be honest I couldn't care less only an hour left od working here and I can go home! I get out my book and start scribbling some doodles, lyrics and celebrity crushes when I get asked "hi can I have some help please." this voice was so very soft it didn't seem like the voice that belonged to any normal business man as I looked up I lost my breath he was really good looking his dirty blonde hair messy but looked good and his brown eyes I could just melt and his lips were perfect so full and plump I felt myself biting my lip and the realized he had asked me a question "um th- yes sure- I mean what would you like help with?" yeah real smooth ally. " I was wondering if I could buy that guitar there?" he pointed to the brand new red guitar " oh yeah sure it is quite expensive though" I warned but regretted it as soon as I had said it, I hoped that hadn't made him want to leave I thought. stupid ally. "that's ok I only came to look my parents are coming with me tomorrow to buy it as a gift for not being awkward for moving here." he said calmly. so he is new and cute maybe we coul- ally wait if he is new that means Cassidy will find him and he will hate you when he hears the repulsive things Cassidy says about you which are lies. "well will you be here tomorrow?" he asks me smiling "yeah I will be as my dad owns the store so I kinda have to" I ramble on… "YOUR DAD OWNS THE STORE!?" he shouted in my face wow I guess this is good news for him or something? "um yeah he does." I reply shocked and confused and I guess he can tell as he continues "sorry it is just I have such a passion for music oh and it would be nice to walk in somewhere and see a beautiful girl surrounded by the things I love…" he trailed off blushing and gushing. aww he is too sweet and he called me BEAUTIFUL! im so happy right now and he loves music which is just like me! " music is my passion too." I smiled he eyes seemed to pop out of his head! did I say something wrong? "you know what? you are the perfect girl! what is your name by the way?" he asked and then it hit me we never did introduce ourselves. " my name is Allyson but people call me ally." I answered "my name is Austin… wait Austin and ally nice ring to it actually" he laughed I blushed at the thought of me and him together… "well bye ally I will see you tomorrow same time?" he asked "um yes same time will be super." I said giving him a thumbs up and smiling like a goof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Hey guys here is the second chapter to friends or foes, I really hope you like it. It does take a while to write these stories but hey if you love them I will write them ;) **

**Disclaimer= I don't own Austin and Ally (really do I have to say it?)**

**Here is chapter 2….**

Ally's pov

I was in such a good mood while walking home all because of that Austin kid he was just so nice and really cute. I finally got home hung my coat up and went to put my bag in my room as I walked past the living room I noticed the telly was off and all was quiet _**hmm where is dad usually there on the sofa watching telly.**_I decided to shout out "im home." No answer I started to get worried I ran straight up to my dad's room and saw nothing but a made bed and tidy room. I was getting really worried where is? How long has he been gone? Did he forget to tell me? I quickly check my phone in case he had messaged me or tried to call me but nothing then it hit me I looked up and saw his things were gone I decided to check his wardrobe and just as I had thought they were gone… which means im home alone. I went downstairs to get a sandwich when I saw a sticky note attached to the fridge.

**Hi ally darling,**

**I have had to leave sorry I didn't call you. I know it is a bit of a shock but I had to go im really sorry. I have left £650 pounds in the cookie jar but don't spend it all at once as this has to last you for up to 3 months. Once again im really sorry but loves you so much take care my little princess.**

**Love your dad xx**

Well great 3 months on my own just what I want (not). I decided it was probably best to go straight to bed and get ready for the hell that tomorrow brings.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I awoke straight away knowing my dad isn't going to be my second alarm. I had a quick shower and decide on my stripy pink and white dress and blue wedges. wiki/Ally_Dawson?file=359px-Laura_ I put on a small bit of lip-gloss and then some mascara I am about to walk out when I catch a glimpse of myself and to be quite honest I look good.

I slowly open the front doors to the school and prepare myself for the torture but instead im totally fine and everyone is talking smiling and not noticing me. _**What is going on? Is there some kind of award thing or something?**_ "Ally!" I hear someone shout my name, oh great here they are to torture me I turn round and I see the same face from last night those brown eyes just staring straight into mine I forgot how to speak I just couldn't stop staring at him. He finally got closer to me and said "I didn't know that you went to this school?" he smiled "oh yeah I have been here for like ever" I laughed "that is great I have a school buddy." he smiled big this time. I think he really does want to be friends. "Yeah you have a school buddy, oh and are you still coming over tonight?" I asked hopeful "no why would he do that Dorkson?" of course Cassidy had to ruin the moment, my smile whipped off my face as I turned to Cassidy about to say something when Austin replied "well I was hoping you wouldn't have to get involved because things people do outside of school don't concern you!" I stood there gobsmacked, how does he stand up to her and not get worried? "But why would someone like you want to go and hang out with someone like that?" she asked so confused. I didn't know what to do I could feel the tears threatening to spew over but I kept fighting them back. "What do you mean someone like that?" he asked oh great now time for the lies it was nice knowing you Austin… "Well haven't you heard she has slept with man twice the age of her and she is such a trollop and to top it off all she will try and do to you is get in your pants!" she says as a matter of fact. Well the first one was a total lie and the second and the third is partly a lie I didn't want to get in his pants but I do want to be his. "Well I am flattered that she wants to get in my pants as she is my girlfriend, I couldn't ask for more." he said I almost chocked what is he doing? "WHAT?!" Cassidy screamed. "What she is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend?" Austin said again as if it wasn't clear enough. "Prove it!" Dallas dared. Oh no now what are we going to do? I turned to Austin who had a smirk on his face "fine!" he replied how was he ok with this we hardly know each other! I looked up at him and saw him edging closer to my face I just closed my eyes and moved closer, he closed the gap and it was like the fourth of July ours lips seem to match each other perfectly, I felt his tongue ask for entry but I wasn't ready for that. "Ok fine you have proved it." Cassidy spoke up disgusted. I smiled at Austin who was already smiling and breathing heavily. "Oh ally?" Cassidy turned to me "yes?" I replied hesitantly "will you come with me for a minute?" she asked sweetly, and turned and walked away so I had no choice but to follow her. We walked into the bathroom and she cleared it straight away. "Right ally just thought you should know I will be taking Austin off you." she said calmly "What you can't do that he is my boyfriend!" I screamed at her trying not to focus on the tingly feeling I got when I said he was my boyfriend. "We will see by the end of the day. Wont we?" she smirked evilly. I ran straight out of the bathroom and into Austin who appeared to have been listening the whole time. I thought he would take my side but he whispered to me "im really sorry but I don't actually want to be with you; Cassidy is much better looking..." I looked straight into his and thought I saw hurt but that couldn't be right as I was the one who was hurt…

**hi guys that was chapter two but im struggling on what to write so if you have any ideas them PM and I will get back to you asap, as I have no life and always check my messages (y) I am welcome to any ideas and love reading positive reviews and I do take criticism well. One more thing if you want the chance to be a character in this then PM me with a character you want to be and why and I will pick the best one but do it before Thursday! xx**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**hi guys me again **** I have been struggling with this chapter so if I could get some help that would be great really stuck on what to write so if you have any ideas PM me it would be much appreciated BYE!xxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys I would like to thank kittykat2506 for helping me write this and sorry if this chapter is short it is sort of filler but **

**ENJOY! 3 **

Ally's pov

as soon as Austin said those words my heart tore into a million pieces, I was just starting to like the guy and those sparks oh I just couldn't stop thinking about those sparks! Why? Why did this have to happen? I feel so stupid! I am so glad school has finished. I don't have to see Cassidy, Dallas and worst of all Austin….

I had to put on a fake smile for every customer though to be honest like they would notice all they want is instruments not convosation. I was half asleep when a lovely couple walk in.

"Hi welcome to Sonic Boom, I'm Ally" I said might as well be polite they look so sweet.

"Hi Ally it's nice to meet you, I'm Mimi and this is my husband Mike" Mimi replies.

"It's nice to meet you to, so how can I help" I ask.

"Well it's our sons birthday and he wanted a guitar, he said it was a red one so I suppose this is it" she replies.

"Ok sure it is £450" I reply hoping that wouldn't put them off.

"Sure but could we wait a second my son will be here soon" she asks.

"Seeing that no-one is here, sure" I reply honestly.

Mimi's pov. (Bet you didn't see that coming ey?)

We began talking to this ally girl and to be quite honest she is so sweet and kind. I hope we get to talk to her soon im really fond of her. I was just about to say that we will put off buying the guitar until tomorrow as my son had not arrived yet. When my phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Ok no problem"

"OK I will"

"See you soon"

"Love you too bye" I hung up.

"That was my son, he is just outside the store he should be here any second" I told ally.

"O-Okay," she replied hesitantly which made me wonder?

Ally's pov.

The door opened slightly and I knew it was their son. Before I could get up and get a complete look I already started talking. "Hi I'm Ally nice t-" I froze when I saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. It made sense now these were his parents and that was the guitar he told me about. I didn't know what to do next I had so much to say but not in front of his parents. "Ally, hey um look about earlier I didn't mean any of it dall" he stopped. I just looked at him so confused. Did he still like me? Was this just an act for his parents? What was going on? "What about earlier?" Mimi asked. Oh great one Austin now what are you going to tell them huh? "Mum please can you just pay for the guitar and leave I will catch up later I need to talk to ally alone." Austin replied. "Ok fine sure son." mike spoke up for the first time giving me the £450 and they left.

"all I know right now you probably hate me but um well I really do like you and that kiss was so" he was about to continue when….

**Hey guys sorry about the cliff-hanger I hate them so I bet you guys do too: p so who do you guys think it is hmmmmm? Leave your comments and I will get back to you I promise. I love you guys so much and if you have a question or are confused about anything PM and will help you out! PB out X.x.X **


	5. Chapter 4

Last time

"all I know right now you probably hate me but um well I really do like you and that kiss was so" he was about to continue when….

"ELLIOT!" I screamed. I was so happy my childhood crush was here and damn he looked good I almost forgot about Austin till he let out a cough signalling he was still here. "Oh sorry Austin what was you going to say?" I said uninterested anymore considering the fact that Elliot was here! Oh my god I missed him so much! Austin looked so uncomfortable and put his hand through hair and started to walk out. "Where are you going?" I asked he stop turned to look at me then at Elliot in disgust and that shocked me and I felt anger rile up inside me. "What was that looking for?" I demanded and Austin just looked at me as if I was missing the big picture and I didn't care what he thought I wanted an answer to my question and I wanted it now. "Well?" I demanded once more. He just looked shocked and Elliot was shocked too he had always only seen me cheerful loving life but thanks to Austin effing moon I was changing and I was changing quickly. "Right listen up moon I want an answer and I want it NOW!" I screeched becoming angrier by the second. What he did next was unexpected. he practically ran up to me and grabbed me by the waist and started to lean in it took me a couple of seconds to register what was going on but when I got hold of reality I found my hand slapping him straight across the face and I know it hurt him as my hand was raging with pain and his yelp sort of gave it away. "All you need to calm down." Elliot said rushing over to me at once and looking at the damage I had caused. "I will go and get you an icepack." he said politely to Austin. Great now we were alone. "Ally why did you slap me? I thought you liked me?" Austin whispered confused. Was he being serious!? "I slapped you because you played with my heart Austin tugged on my heart strings. I thought you were my friend. Something I haven't had in so many years thanks to Cassidy and her army of skanks! But no you chose her over me and I don't blame you because she is everything a guy wants FAKENESS!" that was it I was breaking down and I couldn't stop it and this was his fault so he had to listen up! "All you just don't understand." he replied WHAT! Is he being serious I didn't understand? Did I not just explain to him what had happened? "I understand Austin you want a fake Barbie with her little rich daddy ohh im sorry for thinking you liked me a plain Jane." I cried the tears coming out and I couldn't care less right at this point. "Ally is you ok your crying does your hand hurt because I wouldn't be surprised that was some slap." Elliot laughed which made me smile dam it he is just so perfect! "Elliot im s you back I need to get Austin out of here but he won't listen could you help me?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me and nodded I was so thankful to have someone like Elliot in my life. "What no ally I wasn't done talking to you!" Austin shouted "well I was done talking to you bye!" I said as Elliot got him out the store.

Me and Elliot spent the night catching up and laughing it turns out he is starting Marino high school (1) too! Im so happy but that is not the only reason! He well he asked me out I can't believe it im so happy it was begging to become the best day ever!

My phone started ringing and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I say but it came out like a question

"Ally listen this is Austin." he replies

"What do you want, and how did you get my number?" I ask

"Elliot gave it to me nice guy, not! Why are you dating him?" he shouted down the phone.

"Im allowed to date who I want Austin now go and suck off Cassidy's face will you!" I scream back down the phone ready to hang up when I hear the words I thought I would never hear.

"I can't I don't love her not one bit like I love you…" with that he hung up.

Great Austin nice one I get with someone I have liked for a long time and you spring that on me, I am so confused on what to do…

**Author's note**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews so there you have it chapter 4. What did you think should ally stay with Elliot or find out the truth behind Austin? And a BIG shout to KITTYKAT2506! She has been a big help so check out her story is it revenge or is it love it is great! 3**


End file.
